


Too Young

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2007
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Too Young

Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
I guess, but please, correct me if I do Raph wrong, ok?//

Courtney floated like a bird as she flew around New york, giggling softly. "Man this is all so much fun, I just hope those kraang come and destroy such a beautiful city..." She whispered to herself, still flying around.

Raph walked around on the rooftops. He wasn't anywhere near his home and he carried his weapons around, ready to destroy anyone who got in his way. He was feeling kinda loopy, and didn't want to talk about it. Not at all. He groaned softly, walking around. (Was this ok? I'm not sure)  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Ok and yeah it was good XD 

Beth was walking home from the movies after seeing Deadpool. She ate some of her popcorn as she walked.

Mikey was out on patrol and on his mating season looking for a mate.

 

4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Courtney began to hum a random song about the night. She smiled, landing on a rooftop and began to to walk to the edge and sit down.

Raph grumbled to himself. He looked around, thinking he heard something. He looked from over the rooftop and saw it was only popcorn and footsteps and growled. He hoped off the roof and landed in front of you.  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth gasped and freak out about to run out of there but she was too scared to move.  
"Wh-what do you want with me?"

Mikey saw a girl flying around and thought she was beautiful. He jumped rooftops going after her. He decided she would be his mate.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Courtney hummed, giggling softly to herself. She heard footsteps and turned to see Mikey and blinked. She stood. "A turtle?" 

Raph looked you up and down before grabbing you and began to head back to the lair. Maybe you could help with his problems.  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth struggled in his arms and sighed.  
"I'm not gonna get an answer am I?"

Mikey smirked as he slowly approached her.  
"Come here baby I don't bite. Much."  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"You sound like a major creep...what is up with you turtle dude?" She asked. 

Raph chuckled softly, still walking. "I'm only taking ya, cause I have some problems you'll help me take care of..."  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
"If you're gonna rape me you can forget it. That's not happening," Beth muttered to him.

Mikey smirked at her.  
"You're pretty and I decided you're gonna be my mate sweet cheeks."  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"Uh, no, that's not how this type of stuff works, go find a slut who's actually willing to get raped."

Raph only rolled his eyes, climbing into the sewers. "I don't think you have a choice, it's either you do as I say or I'll have to do it forcefully...and I know you don't want that.."  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Carrie sighed and nodded.  
"Please don't hurt me. Be gentle."

"You're not going anywhere. You're coming with me."  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"Yes I am going somewhere" She began to run, smirking to herself. She thought she already lost him.

"Glad we both could agree on this, Ill try to be gentle, but I can't make any promises..."  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Carrie gulped and nodded. She was still shaking in fear what she knew was gonna happen to her. She didn't want it.

Mikey growled and ran at a very fast speed grabbing her taking her back to the lair. He tied her wings up so she couldn't use them to fly.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"God dammit! Why didn't I think of my wings..." She whined. "Let me go you psychotic turtle!!" She screamed. 

Raph walked into his room and locked the door. He placed you on his bed. "Sorry it had to be this way, I hate mating season..." He says, kissing your neck roughly. He rips off your clothing without your permission and smirked at you.  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed as she started to moan trying to cover herself with her hands.

Miksy ignored her taking her to his room laying her down on his bed as he started making hickies on her neck.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Courtney blushed and tried to get away. "Stop it! Stop it!!" 

Raph nibbled on your neck, making love bites and hickeys. He moved your hands and rubbed your chest, mostly your nipples

Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth arched her back as she moaned her toes curling in pleasure.

Mikey gazed into her eyes with lust making hickies on her shoulders sucking on her skin.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Courtney moaned softly then shook her head, closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip. " Damn you!"

Raph began to suck on your nipples. He moved his hands down to your pussy and began to finger you. He wanted to just ram inside but he decided to be gentle the first time then do as he pleases the second time.  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth mewed as she shivered in pleasure. She didn't want it but her body was betraying her.

Mikey took off her clothes sucking and biting a nipple kneading the other growling.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Courtney gasped and moaned, panting softly to herself. She began to struggle again.

Raph smirked, pulling away from your nipple and continued to finger you. He watched your facial expressions, getting hard.  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth whimpered as she looked up at him.

Mikey switched nipples.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Courtney moaned again, calming down slightly. She grit her teeth, growling. "Fuck!!"

Raph decided to just get to the point. He positioned at your entrance and slams his cock inside you  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth screamed in pain tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"It hurts!" she sobbed.

Mikey licked and kissed her stomach making hickies on it.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Courtney stopped struggling and blushed, shivering lightly. 

"Oh wow really? I had no idea..." Raph said with sarcasm. "Whatever...just tell me when it doesn't hurt anymore or whatever..."  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth growled at him slapping him really hard across his cheek.  
"Hey I agreed to do this for you! Don't you dare act like you don't care!"

Mikey sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Courtney hesitantly opened her legs wider. She moaned, shivering. 

Raph pinned your arms down. "Who said I DIDN'T care!? Maybe I was pissed because I have to hurt some innocent hot chick in order to please my stupid mating heat!!"  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
"Well DON'T take it out on me regardless!" Beth shouted at him.

Mikey fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Courtney moaned loudly, her eye twitching. She drooled lightly, moaning. 

"Fine then, I'll take it out on your innocence..." He began to thrust hard and deep inside you. He smirked and kissed your lips, gripping your hips  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
"What do you mean my innocence?" Beth moaned arching her back.

Mikey scissored her massaging her g spot.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
I'm sorry I gtg it'll be a while before I come back//

"Your virginity..." Raph groaned, fucking you

Courtney moaned louder  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Oh ok bye

Beth moaned gripping his sheets.

Mikey pushed his tongue inside her pussy lapping at her inner walls.

Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Hi again//

Raph thrusted faster and deeper, grunting softly.

Courtney bit her bottom lip, her moans muffled  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Hi XD

Beth mewed wrapping her legs around his waist.

Mikey lapped at her g spot.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph kissed your cheek and neck. He thrusted faster and harder. 

Courtney squeaked and came, panting as drool dripped out of her mouth.  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned and came all around his dick.

Mikey got out his dick ramming it inside her really fast.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph grunted and came inside of you, biting his bottom lip

Courtney hissed lightly and blushed. "Too big, Too big!!"  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth got his dick out of her panting.

Mikey thrusted into her harder and faster.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph panted softly. "God damn..." He smirked at you, kissing you.

Courtney screamed in pleasure. She moaned, gripping the sheets tightly. She opened her legs all the way.  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned still not kissing him back.  
"Can I go home now?"

Mikey grinded against her his hips slapping against hers gripping her hips.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph pulled away. "Nope"

Courtney groped her chest, moaning  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth sighed.  
"How long do you need me here?"

Mikey hit her g spot wanting her to cum.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"Till this is over..." He says.

Courtney squeaked once more and cums.  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth sighed and nodded.

Mikey orgasmed inside her pulling out panting.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"Sorry" He sighed out, crossing his arms.

Courtney sat up and punched him. She then lied back down  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth got under the blankets and fell asleep.

Mikey growled at her.  
"You're my mate now baby."  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph rolled his eyes and slept. 

"Fuck you"

Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
The next morning Beth woke up yawning.

Mikey fell asleep sometime during the night and woke up.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph was awake, watching you. He smirked. "Morning sleeping beauty...'

Courtney was curled up in a ball, asleep.  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed.  
"M-morning," she stuttered nervously.

Mikey nuzzled her trying to get her up.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph chuckled and smiled, standing. "Breakfast?" 

Courtney blinked, waking up. "...What?" She snapped, in a bad mood.  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth nodded as she got dressed.  
"You know I'm gonna need my other clothes."

Mikey smiled at her.  
"Morning sweet cheeks. Are you hungry?"  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"I'll take you to go get them..."

Courtney sat up and crossed her arms. "Don't talk to me." She stood and got dressed, leaving the room  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth nodded.  
"Yeah later on today."

Mikey growled at her.  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph nods and goes to the kitchen.

"Anywhere but here, now leave me alone..." She walks out the room.  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth followed him sitting down at the table.

Mikey tied her up immobilizing her.  
"You're not going anywhere."  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph began to cook for you, smiling

Courtney struggled. "Stop tying me up! I don't want to be some turtles sex toy! Let me go!!"  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth just looked at him and sighed.  
"Why me?" she blurted out loud.

Mikey looked at her.  
"You're not a sex toy. You're my mate and my lover and companion."  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"Huh?" He turned to you. "What do you mean why you?" 

"Certainly feels like I'm a sex toy..." She grumbled, irritated.  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
"Why not some other girl? Why me?" Beth asked sadly.

Mikey stroked her cheek.  
"You're not. You're way more than that to me."  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"I...I don't know...there was...something about you that my body couldn't live without, I don't know whether it was the lust or something else, but..." He trailed off, getting lose in thoughts.

"Oh yeah, tying a girl up REALLY makes a good statement...." She says under her breath.  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth sighed.  
"I feel like a prisoner," she mumbled as she cried a little.

Mikey sighed untying her.  
"I know I'm sorry but I didn't want you to go."  
4 months ago Delete · Edit

Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry I had to do this to you...I never wanted to do it...I actually wanted to get to know you better but my fucking urges got the best of me and now you hate me" He sighed. "It sounds like I'm guilt tripping doesn't it?" He laughed softly.

"You dont know why I wanna leave do you?" She crossed her arms, glaring at him  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth sighed.  
"It'll take time but I understand."

"Because I raped you right? That's why."  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph handed you a plate and walked to you, kissing your cheek and rubbing your back. He eats, sitting beside you

"No, I want to leave because of you in general, I can't hate you forever so the rape thing is something that I'm over because it's done, plus I already let out my anger on you after it was done, but anayway you're an asshole, you didn't tell me your name, your hobbies, or even tried to get to know me, what if I had a disease? What the fuck dude!?"  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth sighed and started eating as well.

"I know and I'm sorry! I couldn't control myself! I'm on my mating season!"  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph eats the tood, waiting for you to finish once he finished.

"I know what the hell you're on!" She snapped. "Why the fuck else would you be acting insane!!"  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth soon finished eating looking up at him. She cried a little.  
"Does this mean I can't go to school?"

"I already know that! Why're you acting like a bitch?! You must be on it too because you're being irrational moody and bitchy!!!"  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"...you can do that, as long as you come back here..." He sighed.

Courtney gasped lightly when he called her a bitch. She teared up and looked away. "Whatever! I'll be in bed, rape me all you want to, I don't care anymore..." She walks away from him  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth sighed and nodded.

Mikey sighed.  
"You called me an asshole first remember?!" he shouted after her.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph washed his dish. "Do you...really want to go that badly?"

Courtney ignored him and lied in the bed, taking off her clothes, facing away from the door  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth shook her head no.  
"No I was just wondering."

Mikey sighed and walked into his room sitting down on his bed.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"You.. don't want to leave?" He asked, confused by your answer and hoped this one made more sense

Courtney sighed this time. "I'm sorry dude, I'm just, irritated to the max, all the shit that has been happening to me ever since I was five, this just made me snap..." She teared up, sniffling  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth sighed and nodded.  
"I don't wanna go back home. My dad beats me," she said showing him the bruises and scars on her back.

Mikey held her tightly to him pulling her onto his lap rocking back and forth cooing to her.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph growled. "I'm gonna kick his ass..." He says

Courtney smiled a little bit, crying a tiny bit  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth looked at him.  
"Really? You'd do that for me?"

Mikey rubbed her back kissing her cheek.  
"I love you you know."  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"Hell yes, you don't deserve that and i swear to god, if I don't get to kick his ass, I'll call the fucking cops..."

Courtney blushed darkly. "L-...Love me?"

Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed and she cried again.  
"No one's ever been nice to me!" she sobbed.

Mikey nodded as he turned her face to look at him and smiled kissing her temple.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph blinked and rubbed your back, hugging you close.

Courtney cupped his cheeks and kissed him.  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth hugged him back.

Mikey churred kissing her back.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph kissed your cheek. "I love you...you know that? I'll do anything for you..."

Courtney smiled against his lips, tilting her head  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth's eyes widened and blushed beet red looking at him.  
"Wait what?!"

Mikey deepened the kiss rubbing her back then rubbed her arms.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"Yeah um, that's the real reason I chose you, I mean, once again it might be the heat talking but you know..."

Courtney smiled gently and pulled away. "I...I love you too..., I just realized I still don't know your name..."  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
"Do you love me?" Beth asked blushing.

Mikey kissed her cheek.  
"I'm Mikey you baby?"  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph blushed and slowly nods, flinching as if bracing himself for something

"Courtney..." She says, smiling.  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth kissed his lips passionately.

Mikey groped her boobs nipping her ear.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph blushed darkly and his eyes when wide. He gently kissed back.

Courtney blushed and moaned softly.  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth deepened the kiss rubbing his biceps.

Mikey sucked on her earlobe rubbing her thighs.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph smirked and rubbed your hips and thighs

Courtney shivered lightly, reaching down and poking his dick.  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned.

Mikey churred.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph pulled away from the kiss and carried you back to his room

Courtney rubbed it.  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth squeaked blushing.

Mikey chirped and growled.

Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph placed you on his bed and smirked. 

Courtney leaned down and licked it  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed looking up at him.

Mikey growled.  
"Oh baby!"  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"You wanna do this again?" He smirked. "You honestly don't have much of a choice..." He chuckled

Courtney sucked on the tip  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Hey I'm going to sleep. I'll do my part tomorrow bye XD  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Bye  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed and nodded.  
"Fuck me Raph!"

Mikey arched his back churring and growling.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph chuckled. He decided to do a little teasing before actually fucking you. He leaned down, removing your pants and licked your clitoris.

Courtney began to bob her head up and down, stroking him as she sucked  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned arching her back gripping his sheets.

Mikey growled and came into her mouth.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph sticks his tongue deep inside your pussy, rubbing your clit with his thumb.

Courtney choked a tiny bit and sat up, coughing a little. She blushed, looking at him  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth mewed blushing.

Mikey panted.  
"You're hot baby!"  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph opened your pussy more so that he'd have more access

Courtney giggled softly  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth whimpered her toes curling.

Mikey nuzzled her.  
"I love you."  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph fingered you while also eating you out. His other hand still rubbing your clit.

"I love you too..." Courtney says softly  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned shuddering in delight.

Mikey looked at her.  
"Are you hungry baby?"  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph pulled out his tongue, noticing how wet you were and smirked.

Courtney nods a litte, followed by her stomach growling

Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth looked up at him blushing.

Mikey was making her bacon and eggs for breakfast.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph pulled out his fingers and slammed his cock inside you. 

Courtney waited at the table, lying her head on the table.  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned in pain as she cried a little.

Mikey gave her her food as he sat down and ate.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph kissed you yo help you calm down and slowly thrusted.

Courtney ate it all and stood. "That was great, thanks Mikey..." She says, going to wash her plate

Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Ok XD 

Beth kissed him back and moaned arching her back.

Mikey soon finished as well.  
"Thanks baby."  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph thrusted a little faster, deepening the kiss, adding in passion and lust

Courtney hugged him and kissed his cheek, grabbing his plate to wash it as well  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth kissed him roughly mewing gripping his shoulders.

Mikey smiled at her hugging her waist from behind.

Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph groped your chest as he thrusted, now wrestling with your tongue.

Courtney blushed, looking at him.  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth whimpered wrapping her legs around his waist sucking on his tongue.

Mikey kissed the back of her neck breathing in her scent.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph thrusted deeper, hitting your g-spot. He grunted softly against your lips

Courtney shivered lightly and rinsed off the dishes, putting them away.  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned and came her body shivering in pleasure.

Mikey made hickies on her neck.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph came again, grumbling out your name. He panted softly and kissed your cheek and neck

Courtney moaned, wrapping an arm behind his neck, the other hand on his.  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth shuddered and moaned.

Mikey turned her around making hickies on her shoulders.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph smiled and pecked your lips. He lies beside you and holds you close, still inside you

Courtney tilted her head a bit, moaning softly.  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth mewed and shivered in pleasure.

Mikey groped her boobs roughly.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph smirked against your neck. 

Courtney moaned louder, shivering more.  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
"God you're so hot Raph!" Beth whimpered.

Mikey picked her up bringing her to his room laid her down on his bed taking her clothes off sucking on a nipple tweaking the other.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"I know~" He teased, moving his hips to tease you more.

Courtney arched her back in pleasure. "Mmm~"  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned.  
"Raph please."

Mikey switched nipples.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"Please what?" 

Courtney moaned  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
"Don't stop!" 

Mikey licked and and kissed her stomach.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph smirked darkly and began to thrust in and out of you again.

Courtney shivered, panting softly

Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned arching her back.

Mikey sucked on her clit rubbing it.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph thrusted faster, kissing your neck

Courtney moaned, opened in her legs.  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Hey I gotta go but I'll rp with you later XD  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Ok  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Back XD 

Beth mewed her body racking with pleasure.

Mikey fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Hey//

Raph continued to thrust deep inside you.

Courtney moaned, arching her back, biting her bottom lip  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Hi 

Beth whimpered gripping his sheets.

Miksy rubbed along her lining.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph groped your chest, thrusting faster.

Courtney gasped and moaned, still arching her back  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned arching her back.

Mikey scissored her massaging her g spot.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph thrusted faster. 

Courtney moaned louder  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned and came again.  
"Raph please! No more!"

Mikey rammed his dick into her thrusting really fast.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph cums and pulls out, panting.

Courtney moaned, gripping his shoulders  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth panted whimpering in pain as she was sore down there.

Mikey increased his pace slamming into her faster.  
4 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph looked at you, smirking. "Damn was I that good??"

Courtney moaned loudly, squeezing her eyes shut  
4 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth winced in pain and nodded crying a little.

Mikey grinded against her thrusting into her deeper and faster.

Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph tilted his head. "What's wrong with you?"

Courtney drooled, opening her legs wider.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
"I'm just sore down there."

Mikey hit her g spot.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"Oh..." He chuckled before holding you close.

Courtney soon cums, squealing with pleasure  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth squeaked nuzzling him.

Mikey came inside her pulling out panting.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph kissed your cheek.

Courtney panted, shivering softly  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed rubbing his inner thighs.

Mikey licked her neck kissing it.  
"Are you hungry babe?"  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph blushed lightly, looking at you. 

Courtney shivered. "Y-Yeah, kinda, though I already feel kinda full..."  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth looked back at him blushing as well.

"How are you already full? You didn't eat yet."  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph kissed your lips, closing his eyes.

Courtney giggled. "Because of you filling me, it was a joke Mikey"  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth deepened the kiss cupping his cheeks.

"You mean me filling you up with my cum right baby?" Mikey purred smirking at her.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph fondled with your breasts.

Courtney nods a little.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Brb gonna eat dinner  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Kk  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth started to moan.

Mikey got up and made her lunch.

Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph smirked, playing with every sensite part on your body.

Courtney laid there since her legs were hurting  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth mewed her body shivering in pleasure.

Mikey are back with some soup and sandwich for her.  
"Here you go baby."  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph smirked. "Your moans are so cute...~:

Courtney smiled. "Thanks..." She kissed his cheek and began to eat.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed beet red.

Mikey nodded smiling at her.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph chuckled.

Courtney eats  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth kissed his cheek.

Mikey waited for her to finish.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Your turn  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph pecked your lips

Courtney soon finishes with a smile  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth kissed him back.

Mikey kissed her cheek.  
"Did you like it?"  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph smirked, deepening the kiss 

Courtney nods. "Yep"  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth kissed him roughly.

Mikey took her dishes and washed them.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph rubbed your hips and ass, kissing you with so much passion

Courtney licked her lips. "Thanks"  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth squeaked and moaned sucking on his tongue.

Mikey nodded and kissed her lips passionately.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph smirked, kissing your neck and nibbling your sweet spots

Courtney kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned giving him more access to her neck.

Mikey deepened the kiss groping her ass cheeks.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph smirked, licking your neck while biting the sensitive part.

Courtney moaned, blushing.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth mewed blushing.

Mikey sucked on her tongue French kissing her.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph groped your chest and ass.

Courtney moaned, smirking lightly as she began to stroke his cock  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth whimpered.  
"Ahh Raph please!"

Mikey began to churr and rubbed her hips.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"Please what?" 

Courtney moaned.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth sighed.  
"I don't know."

Mikey wrestled with her tongue.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"...Are you ok?"

Courtney sucked on his tongue  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth nodded looking away from him.  
"You don't love me do you?"

Mikey came out on top smirking as he nipped her ear.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"What do you mean? I do love you!"

Courtney moaned softly.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed looking up at him.  
"You do?"

Mikey sucked on her earlobe.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"Of course I do" Raph said.

Courtney shivered, getting a little wet  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed.  
"I love you too."

Mikey lapped up her cum smirking.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph peked your cheek

Courtney moaned  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth rubbed his thighs.

Mikey made hickies on her thighs.

Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph blushed.

Courtney moaned  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth kissed his neck.

Mikey made hickies on her stomach.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph shivered, closing his eyes, wondering where this would go.

Courtney shivered more  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth stopped and smiled at him.

Mikey rubbed her stomach churring.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph smiled

Courtney looked at him  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Hey I'll rp with you later. I gotta go now bye  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Ok  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed looking away from him.

Mikey looked up at her smiling.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"What's up?" He asked, looking at you.

Courtney blushed  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
"N-nothing."

Mikey kissed her cheek.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"You sure?"

Courtney giggled softly  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth nodded.

Mikey hugged her close to him.  
"I love you baby."  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"Heh, if you say so girly" He kissed your cheek.

"I love you too"  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
"My name's not girly! It's Beth!"

Mikey pulled her onto his lap.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"Well, sorry Beth..."

Courtney wrapped her arms around his neck

Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
"Yeah," Beth muttered snuggling against him.

Mikey nuzzled her face churring.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph holds you as if you were delicate china.

Courtney giggled lightly, smiling.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed rubbing his inner thighs.

Mikey looked at her.  
"Wanna take a shower together baby?"  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph smiled and kissed your neck, only to tease.

"Sure" She says.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth started to moan.

Mikey got up and turned on the water in the shower.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph smirked a little.

Courtney followed, smiling  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed.

Mikey started washing his body.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Eyyy, sorry, it took me a while to find it//

Raph nibbled on your sensitive skin.

Courtney cleaned her body as well  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
It's ok XD 

Beth moaned arching her back.

Mikey rinsed off his body then got out drying himself off.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph rubbed your hips, leaving hickies on our neck 

Courtney was washing her hair  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth mewed shivering delight.

Mikey smirked smelling her scent from her neck.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph nibbled on your collarbone, still rubbing your hips.

Courtney shivered lightly and washed herself.  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth whimpered and shuddered in pleasure.

Mikey licked and nipped her neck.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raphs hands went up to your chest and groped it. 

Courtney moaned softly

Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Oh ok bye 

Beth moaned and blushed.

Mikey made hickies on her neck.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph smirked, chuckling softly. "So cute..."

Courtney moaned  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed beet red at that.

Mikey smirked making hickies on her shoulders.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph kissed your cheek and neck

Courtney moaned loudly  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth started to moan.

Mikey sucked on a nipple pinching the other hardened pert bud.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Raph nibbled on your collarbone, groping your boobs. 

Courtney moaned.  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth mewed.

Mikey switched nipples giving attention to the other one.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Your turn  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Hey! Man Summer school is a killer! Its only my second day...//

Raph licked up to your sweet spot and abused the spot with his lips and tongue, gently pinching your nipples.

Courtney moaned, shivering a little  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
I see 

Beth whimpered shivering in delight arching her back.

Mikey sucked and nipped on her stomach leaving hickies.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Love your new profile pic! You're so pretty XD  
19 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Thank you, that means a lot, too bad I don't think its true//

Raph continued to pleasure you, loving the noises and movements he received from his actions.

Courtney shivered and allowed him to do so.  
19 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth whimpered arching her back.

Mikey traveled lower sucking on her clit playing with it.


End file.
